


Saving The Girl

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is kind of dark but unfortunately that's where my mind goes sometimes. I think it's because I dream of the Doctor rescuing me, because Ten to me is in all honesty an amazing hero. So here he comes to save the day when us strong girls make some very stupid choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving The Girl

You were tired, tired all the way down to your bones and toes and there was no one to blame but yourself. You bought more heavy duty concealer on your way to work that morning and decided it was the last time he hit you. You had become so thin, so weak and you were sick of the pitying looks your co workers gave you in the break room. Knowing you were that kind of woman, the kind that took the abuse of your sociopath boyfriend, and then lied to say you fell or bumped your eye on the corner of your car door. But no more. All you had wanted was to help him, to get him off the drugs and save him. You though you were the stronger one, you thought you'd fix him and he would love you like he said he did. But you were a fool and you were moving out after work today, hoping he was off getting a fix and you'd be gone before he could come home and make another pass at taking your virginity. You had been lucky that he'd always been incapacitated mentally when he attacked for that, you had been able to throw him off, take a beating instead and then had held him as he sobbed against your lap begging your forgiveness, you listening to him tell you he'd die without you. Well you were dying and you wouldn't stay anymore.

You opened his apartment, went straight to the bedroom an began packing, frantically throwing everything you could in a suit case, not knowing or caring where you were going. Just trying to get the Hell out.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and you could tell he was high and a little drunk and you froze. 

Closing your eyes and inhaling deeply you turned to him and opened your eyes again, "No more. I'm leaving you." you said firmly, proud of the strength you had found again, proud that you were finally becoming the strong independent woman you once were.

"You aren't leaving me!" he shouted like a mad man and in an instant was on you, throwing you to the bed and laying on top of you. He gripped your forearms so hard you could feel yourself bruising but it barely hurt. Not anymore. He had taken everything from you but he wasn't taking this. He didn't deserve it, a hero did, someone who brought you back to life and reminded you of how strong you were on your own. And it should be yours to give. You decided you were strong and threw him off of you, bolting towards the stairs deciding you would leave your stuff behind. It wasn't worth it.

Fire lit your scalp as he stopped you by pulling your hair. You turned and kicked him in the shins while he shouted all kinds of profanities and threw a hard slap across your face, the sing exploding to your eye. Then he landed a kick to your ribs and you stumbled down the stairs, your head slamming into the corner of the wall at the bottom and blood trickling into your eye. Your breathing was shallow and in some way you knew this was how it would end. You could never beat him, you would die before he'd let you go and in that moment, at your absolute lowest you wished he'd just kill you because you were so ashamed of the mess you'd become, the weak woman you were. Once upon a time you were beautiful, ran everyday, played co-ed football with your friends, went to the pub and sang awful karaoke. You were strong, happy, even funny.

Just as you heard him coming down the stairs, to finish you off you hoped, a whooshing sound filled the air, a strange sound piercing yet soft all at once, but you were having a hard time focusing on anything but the pain all over your body.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her!" a warm, voice echoed, and the footsteps stopped just on the bottom step a foot from where you lay, broken.

"Who are you then?" he asked as you tried to lift your head to see, but everything tilted and made you feel sick, so your eyes squinted closed in a rush.

"I'm the doctor. And that's my box. And if you touch her again I will strand you in the confines of space where you will suffocate slowly." he said, fierceness filling his voice and anger emphasizing the consonants of each word.

It was absurd of course, his threat, but you figured at this point you were hallucinating, that your mind had tricked you so you couldn't feel the fierce blows he was probably administering. But it all became more real as the Doctor scooped you into his warm arms like an infant, cradling you and holding you as if you were the most precious thing he had ever touched. He felt his chest tighten and his heart ache as he watched you wincing in pain, felt a part of him break when he saw how perfect your nose was, how angelic the curve of your cheek looked. You were a beautiful thing to him in an instant and your suffering became his own. He lifted his right arm to kiss your forehead and carried you inside the TARDIS to the infirmary. He gently laid you on a soft cozy bed and tried to assess your injuries. As he delicately brushed your hair from your brow you winced and he looked at the gash by your hairline first.


End file.
